freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Trixie's Christmas Rewind
Trixie's Christmas Rewind is a musical short from Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse. It is performed by Trixie Lulamoon and Blueberry Cake. A tribute to Disney Channel's Original Movie, Descendants 3. Plot Cast/Characters * Trixie Lulamoon: Kathleen Barr * Blueberry Cake: Eva Tavares * Troy Burrows: Andrew Gray * Neohi: Avan Jogia * Aria Blaze: Diana Kaarina * Karai: * Zion "Pikachu18": Josh Grelle * Mordecai: J. G. Quintel * Rigby: Williams Salyers * Astranova: * The Mandalorian: Pedro Pascal * Future Omega Ranger: * Leonardo: Seth Green * Michelangelo: Greg Cipes * Donatello: * Raphael: Seth Astin Lyrics/Transcript :(Animated short begins with Trixie Lulamoon) :Lulamoon ::All the decorations ::And the lights up on the tree ::Gifts in celebration ::For our friends and family ::Looking back now I regret being a tad extreme… ::When Christmas comes around will it forget the Queen of Mean? ::I see a whole lotta nothing ::Stuffing my stockings ::Ain’t nobody shopping ::For me ::Taking the Dark Emerald was an error ::I wanted to use it ::But I was not the fairest ::You see ::I was jealous, hating the Dazzlings ::I ruined Mint's friendship ::And defeated the Conqueror ::So I gave the Power Stone to Gohan Black ::Got revenge on her and ::Let him decimated my friends… ::Just give me a chance ::To reverse it ::I don’t deserve this ::I was going outta my mind ::Now they’re gonna cancel ::My Christmas ::How ‘bout forgiveness? ::Everything is gonna be fine ::Just gotta rewind (x4) :Cake ::Let’s see what’s in the cards ::Mmhm you took the game too far ::Up to the roof just like that ::Even accused her of cheating ::I guess I could have done better ::Shouldn’t been friends with her ::Will Christmas visit at all ::Or skip us this December?! :Lulamoon ::Blueberry, I'm really sorry :Cake ::Me too! :Lulamoon ::Just give me a chance ::To reverse it ::I don’t deserve this ::I was going outta my mind ::Now they’re gonna cancel ::My Christmas :Cake ::How ‘bout the good list? :Lulamoon and Blueberry Cake ::Everything is gonna be fine :Lulamoon ::Just give me a chance ::To reverse it ::I don’t deserve this ::I was going outta my mind ::Now they’re gonna cancel ::My Christmas ::It was just business! :Lulamoon and Blueberry Cake ::Everything is gonna be fine ::Just gotta rewind (x4) :(Song ends with Troy Burrows, Neohi, Aria Blaze and Karai were somewhat impressed with Trixie Lulamoon's performance with Blueberry Cake) :Troy Burrows: That's really amazing, you guys. I was literally speechless. :Blueberry Cake: Yeah. Thanks, Troy. Although, Trixie did apologized to Fluttershy, when she heard what Cherry said to her. :Neohi and Aria Blaze: Oh. :Karai: Well, that's nice. But, anyone seen Zion, Mordecai and Rigby? :Troy Burrows: Karai's right. But, I haven't seen Astranova, Apple White and Raven Queen. :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18", Mordecai, Rigby, Astranova, Apple White and Raven Queen) :Astranova: Apple White, Raven Queen and I heard what happened to Herobrine, Zion. Are you and Rigby sure that you need to scout more members to join Hero Squad, Mordecai? :Mordecai: Astranova, I appreciate your concerns. But, Rigby and I need something bigger that Arch-Illager hasn't seen before like new heroes, new weapons and new Zords. :Zion "Pikachu18": Luckily for me. I hired a newbie to fight the Illager Army. :(The Mandalorian arrived) :The Mandalorian: I'm a Mandalorian. Here to take the fight on the Illager Army. :Rigby: You hired that guy? :Zion "Pikachu18": Yep. :Rigby: Cool! :(Future Omega Ranger and the Ninja Turtles arrived) :Future Omega Ranger: The Mandalorian Do you wish to fight with us? :The Mandalorian: I will. Whatever it takes. :Leonardo: Welcome to the Unified Heroes, Mandalorian. :Michelangelo: Alright, Mando's in the team! Booyakasha! :The Mandalorian: Booyakasha? What does that even mean? :Donatello: It's what we usually said that. :The Mandalorian: Really? :Raphael: Yeah, it is. Mikey really loves to said that for battles and stuff like this. :The Mandalorian: Oh. :Donatello: I've made a new weapon for you, Mandalorian. :(Donatello hands The Mandalorian a Mandalorian Lightsaber) :The Mandalorian: What is it? :Donatello: It's a Mandalorian Lightsaber. You could use your new weapon just like the Jedi. :The Mandalorian: Wow. I got my new weapon, Mandalorian Lightsaber. Thanks, Donnie. :Donatello: You're welcome. :(End of Trixie's Christmas Rewind) Trivia * The Mandalorian appears in the end and joins the Unified Heroes. Gallery Mandalorian1x03 0902.jpg|The Mandalorian Mandalorian lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Mandalorian Lightsaber Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Animated Shorts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Songs Category:Songs Category:Heroes' Songs